Ramas
"I am the true master of the universe. All Existence fears me. All Existence knows my name. All Existence trembles with my approach." -Ramas Ramas was a Fallen Elder God who lived during a majority of recorded history. He was perceived to be a threat during a majority of this time. Ramas struck out against his fellow Elders when he was not chosen to become Highfather. He and his Ram Army conquered and enslaved countless dimensions during the Ram War. He was eventually defeated and banished to the Nether Plane. Ramas returned twice more before being finally killed by BMD during the Great Galactic War. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Ramas was a cruel and power-hungry individual who cared for nothing but himself. Prior to his downfall, Ramas was seen as a hot-headed and arrogant sibling to Kaostos and the other Gods at the time, but nothing prepared them for his ultimate betrayal. Ramas gleefully struck down Balthas, Dyson, and Mischa during the Ram war, and took even greater pleasure in killing Cinta later on. He would constantly taunt BMD of his failure to fulfill his primary duty of defending the Elder Gods, and even touch on the similarities between the two. When the Umbral Staff was first turned against him, he was physically deformed and crippled. However, he remained patient during his time in the Nether Plane and eventually had his minions free him. During his last years, he had become a cold and calculated being, hoping to snuff out all trace of the Elders before he would fall himself. Unfortunately for him, believing he had won by simply killing BMD had been his downfall. In actuality, BMD had survived their encounter and came back to return the favor. Ramas died on Char during the final battle of the Great Galactic War. Though he was displeased with the result, he could not deny the fact that he was simply outmatched. Relationships JENOVA "Allow me to pacify them, Father," -JENOVA speaking of the countless dimensions she was to destroy. JENOVA was created by Ramas during the Ram War. He set her loose on unsuspecting dimensions that felt were not valuable enough to enslave. Although JENOVA was fanatically loyal to Ramas, the Fallen Elder did not share such feelings to his creation. JENOVA and her "son" Sephiroth set out on multiple occasions to bring Ramas back to the Temporal Plane. Despite these attempts, Ramas still saw JENOVA as a tool of war rather than anything he should care about. Sephiroth "You are the sole Commander of my forces, my son. Spill their blood in my name." -Ramas speaking with Sephiroth about the DA forces amassed on Koft during the Dimensional Meld. Sephiroth's relationship with Ramas was quite different than that of Ramas and JENOVA. Where Ramas treated JENOVA as a tool, Ramas saw Sephiroth as his true second. Already formiddable in his own right, Sephiroth was imbued with many powers he could have never dreamed of when he allied with Ramas. His benefactor made him the Commander of the Ram Army and looked to him for advice when staging invasions. Like JENOVA, Sephiroth relentlessly pursued ways to free Ramas from the Nether Plane. It was he who captured the Mages from the Circle, forcing them to use blood magic in order to open the Temporal Rift. He fought fanatically at Ramas' side until the very end. Kaostos "Brother, I did not ask for this position. You know the Highfather had his reasons for choosing me over you. Who are we to question him?" -Kaostos to Ramas after the previous Highfather named his heir. Kaostos was Ramas' brother. They had a warm relationship growing up, but the it quickly deteriorated when Ramas did not receive the Highfather's mantle. Kaostos tried to sway Ramas off his dark path, but ultimately failed. Kaostos tried countless times to redeem his brother, and hoped that imprisoning him was a better option than executing him. Kaostos soon realized his mistake when Ramas returned to wreak havoc on the universe. Countless lives were lost and whole civilizations were destroyed because of his wayward brother. Although they had decided to imprison him once again, rather than kill him during Ramas' first return, Kaostos had decided that the ultimate decision be left to BMD. Part of the reason Kaostos left the mantle to BMD was the fact that his successor knew what it really took to finish Ramas. Powers and Abilities Ramas had all the major powers of an Elder God. He was immortal and had the physical and magical strength equal to that of any Elder, even rivaling that of the Highfather. When he fell, his powers were augmented by the darkness that grew within him, eventually helping him surpass that of the combined might of the Elder Gods. Armed with his Umbral Staff, he was the only Elder with the ability to kill another. The Staff was his primary weapon, but he was also extremely adept in using magic and weaponry. He also had a commanding presence, able to sway and pacify entire races. These powers were later passed onto his descendants and creations like JENOVA and Sephiroth. Even after being deformed during the Dimensional Meld, Ramas still retained most of his powers. Despite his injuries, Ramas was still a force to be reckoned with during the Great Galactic War. It took the combined efforts of the Elder Gods and BMD to truly bring about his final end.